


Memories In The Mist

by chachkisalpaca



Series: Monsters In The Mist [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, also they're all G A Y, blixen cis girls, but its more focused on blood and murders, craquaria cisgirls, minor queens cameos, pearlet cis boys, policial au, serial killer au, there's so much things going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: When the infamous Bloody Murderer makes a big mistake, Vixen and Blair have the first real clue in months to solve the mystery that has all New York paralized. On the complete opposite side, Brianna, a waitress from a small Manhattan restaurant, starts to remember brief scenes that could make her remember what happened before she woke up by the river, almost dead, when Sabatina enters in her life.





	Memories In The Mist

The woman cleaned her face as she walked away from the crime scene and licked the blood from her knife, it was a good night for her. She got to taste some good blood and there was no one around (logically; at 3 AM everyone was sleeping, they were afraid they might bump into her), giving her the option of not cutting her victim's tongue. She liked when they begged for their lives, asking for the forgiveness they didn't deserve. None of her victims deserved to be even alive, she was making the world a favor for cleaning the streets of those undesirable people. Sabatina still couldn't figure out why the police was looking for her so desperately.

Sabatina heard how her victim cried on the floor, she rolled her eyes, _T_ _hose men_ , she thought, _T_ _hey won't give up that easy_. But Sabatina knew they wouldn't last so much with deep cuts in their bodies and less than their half of their blood. She smiled, as if she was some kind of innocent angel, when she palmed her pockets and felt the warmness of the hot blood, neatly packaged in plastic bags for her later consumption. Sabatina loved the metallic taste of blood against her mouth, and sometimes, body. The dark haired woman would usually go hunting twice a month, if she was extremely hungry, three. But that was all. She couldn't risk getting caught and spending the rest of her life in prison. Or worst, being sentenced to death.

She had an Iguana to feed and plants to take care of. She didn't have time to be in jail or dead. That's the reason why she always acted with caution, picking her victims strategically and making sure there was nobody around by the time she decided to kidnap the poor, unlucky soul, and take them to the nearest alley. Has to be noticed, Sabatina knew the city like the palm of her hand. She knew the times the police car passed by the street and where the vigilance cameras wouldn't see her. After years of being doing this, Sabatina was a master when it came to almost everything. She was proud about it, but there was something missing. No, _someone,_ was missing. Sabatina knew very well who it was. But she would never tell her to come back, in the end, her policy was 'Don't beg nobody. Don't trust nobody'. And she wasn't going to beg a stupid little girl that didn't love her enough.

Sabatina sighed, as she threw the disposable latex gloves in the trash, straightened her skirt and walked away from the alley. Clutching her bags, satisfied with the food she got. Later that day it would appear on the news the dead body of the man she had just killed, people would be terrified to leave their houses, and Sabatina would laugh when police officers addressed her as a man.

“If only they knew,” she laughed, speaking in her mother tongue; Italian. “the murderer that has everyone worried, praying to their Gods for protection, is a girl assholes dared to underestimate.” She whistled a song she made up for herself, and headed back to her home. The streets were empty, without any signal of life, better for her. After all that blood and tears and meat, Sabatina probably wouldn't help herself and kill other person right there, in the middle of the street.

But, she also had a policy for killing. Neither mothers nor children. Her soul wasn't rotten enough for killing innocent people; she always did research before choosing her victim, hearing the whispers in the streets, in the hallways of her apartment block, paying attention to small things people normally wouldn't care about. She wished she could be that selective when it came to personal feelings.

Sabatina sighed, two years had passed since she killed the love of her life. She _does_ regret it, but, nobody betrays her and makes it out alive. Sabatina had warned her, she never stopped telling her to leave before she was under her skin more than she already was. ' _It's okay, Sab, I love you. I will never let you down.'_ One year, six months, two weeks and two days later, Sabatina was stabbing the liar bitch with a stiletto in her chest. She _had_ to do it. The police somehow found her old nest, and the only one that knew the exact location was her current girlfriend (and the only one she ever had, for the matter). Sabatina didn't need no explanation, or why she told the police about her place.

Stiletto on her hand, anger in her mind, and a bitch fell to the ground.

The dark haired woman felt guilty and desperation, of course, in the end she still had some humanity left. But that didn't stop her to throwing the dead body in the river, being found two days later, in an advanced state of decomposition. But it wasn't her fault (well; it was), she had warned her, she had told her what would imply getting into a relationship with someone like Sabatina. But oh, the little woman never listened, and now she was buried six feet under ground.

Sabatina sighed loudly as the memory of her lover hit her again, just like every time she used her stilettos to end with someone's life. She sang her ex-partner's favorite song in a low, sad tone. Still mourning for the only death she was mortified about.

 

-

 

Being a policewoman was never easy, but being a policewoman, in a big city, in which a serial killer had settled down, was by far the most complicated thing ever. Vixen saw people arrive, leave, drop the job and came back because they needed the money. She never complained about her job, from the very beginning Vixen knew what she was getting into. But after so many years, a mystery that nobody could solve, and constant murders, she was exhausted. Not only from her job but from life; she had contemplated the option of tapping out, moving to a small, cozy town, with a forest around and try to forget all the deaths and blood in her hands.

But Vixen couldn't _just_ leave, many people counted on her, she had politicians and the media on her back, constantly asking for answers she didn't have. People was desperate, they wanted to live, be free, be happy; something that seemed so close and so far. The only clue they had was that the murderer often took lives of bad people, like, _really bad_ people. Drug dealers, abusive fathers or mothers or sexual assaulters. Whoever was killing those persons was making them a favor. But what if one day they decided to kill an innocent person? Someone with a family, kids, probably about to get a degree in university, perhaps waiting their first born or about to get married with the love of their life. Someone _good_. Vixen couldn't let that happen, the main reason she wanted to become a police, was to protect people, protect them like the cops in her days didn't when her father got shoot just because he looked suspicious.

And she doesn't know what the murderer intentions are, are they racist? Misogynistic? Xenophobic? Homophobic? Vixen is not sure, and for people's safety, the killer must be found and put in jail before they get tired of playing the good guy.

When Vixen was informed about another death later last night near the place she was making her shift with the patrol, she screamed and cursed and threw the papers with her investigation to the ground. Vixen felt completely useless and stupid. How did they ran away when she was around? How?! She was tired of this. Tired of the murderer, tired of the lack of clues and tired of people dying. But what she was most sick about, was the messages the murderer used to write in the walls with their victims blood. ' _This game is boring me, Vixen' w_ as tonight's message, and a little note was found in the victim's hand, ' _Do you think we should move our game, Vix?'_. How did that bastard knew her name? How did they know who was the leader of the investigation?

Vixen groaned and threw (another) mug in the wall, shouting to let her anger out. She collapsed on her chair, massaging her temples, her partner, Blair, entered the room, alarmed by the shouts. She sighed as she realized it was just another one of Vixen's meltdowns.

“You look stressed.” She commented, going to the cabinet in the woman's office and taking two cups, then turning on the coffee machine. Vixen rolled her eyes, groaning.

“Believe me, I am.” Vixen tried to calm down, the stress was giving her constant headaches and she had forgot to bring her pills. If she had another meltdown today, she was probably going to die from stress, “You will not believe this, Blair.” the older woman said, as she snatched the mug of coffee from her friend's hand before she could even handle it. “The bastard was near the zone we were doing out shift! This time, they killed another drug dealer!” There was a sparkle on Vixen's eyes, and Blair instantly knew she discovered something.

“Do you have any information about him so far? What does the autopsy says?” Blair sips from her mug, sitting in the chair in front of her friend. She had been just a few months in the police station, but God she wanted to solve this mystery as much as anyone in the station, but, probably, not as much as Vixen.

The dark haired woman then looked for something in her desk drawers, throwing papers in the air or in the trash bin, until she found the folder of one of the many dead persons in the last year. She opened it eagerly, and pointed at the place the dead guy lived before passing.

“Here, look at this. Murdered two months ago, Tom Markle, he lived in this shitty old building, called 'Millie's place'. He had no friends there, or family, according to the report. But last night's victim lived in the same place, even some doors away, from Tom. Our personal asked some people from the building if those two knew each other, and guess what?” Blair saw a smile come from Vixen's lips for the first time in weeks. And she smiled, too.

“They knew each other.” The ginger concluded, reading the folder of the autopsy of Tom Markle.

“Exactly!” Vixen exclaimed, rising from her seat. Blair clapped, excited they finally got a clue after months of walking in the darkness, “Whoever killed them, must be from the drugs circle. Connecting some victims cases, I found out most of them were drug dealers, sometimes, they even knew or interacted with each other, just like Tom Markle and tonight's victim, uh, what's his name?” she asked, trying to remember.

“Wasn't it Blake Jones something?” Vixen mouths a 'yes' before sinking again in papers, looking for the other victims folders. “You know, I didn't told you this before because I didn't want to be judged, but...” Blair played with the fabric of her t-shirt, and Vixen waited for her to continue. “My brother had a drug addiction problem, he would blackmail me to get him cocaine and marijuana when my parents didn't let him go out. I can ask him to get in contact with his dealers again, and then, ask the dealers who the head of this net is.”

Vixen wanted to slap and kiss her, then slapping her again. “Blair! You little shit, why haven't you told me before?!” the ginger shrugged, cheeks going red.

“I thought you would despise me for having contributed to something we're trying to erase.” Blair shrugs, her cheeks still burning from embarrassment as Vixen looked in her direction as if she wanted to choke her. ' _She's not capable_ ', Blair thought, ' _I think so_ '. Vixen quickly composed herself and stood up from her seat.

“What are you waiting for? We have to look for you brother and start making calls.” They started walking out of Vixen's office, Blair gathered some folders and stuffed them in her bag, trotting a little to keep Vixen's rhythm. “I want you to call your brother, where's he?” Blair sighed, pulling out her cellphone.

“Step-Brother, actually. And, most likely, in Atlanta.” She confesses, and Vixen stops abruptly, turning back to see her, making weird figures in the air. ' _Now she does want to slap me hard_ ' the ginger thinks, and bites her lip as she takes some steps back. “He's married with an Atlanta guy that he met in high school, I think I heard mom saying they went to visit his parents.” She shrugs again, and Vixen sighs, massaging her temples.

' _This little girl will give me a headache_ ' she though, and then is when she laments not bringing her pills. The older woman just sighs and keeps walking, until they're out of the station and Vixen takes her car keys off. Before the ginger can ask where they're going, Vixen mutters 'morgue' under her breath and Blair knows she's going to ask for more information about the corpse.

The road to the morgue is silent, and they both like it that way. Blair texts her step-brother, Matt, asking if he's with his husband in Atlanta or if he's back in the city. Two minutes later, Matt replies, saying he's already back in the apartment they share, and that Jason says he's dying to see her again. Blair giggles and locks her phone, telling Vixen the news. She smiles again, and Blair could get used to be the reason why she smiles so much recently.

In the complete opposite side of New York, Matt falls into the bed, instantly looking for his partners body, involving Jason in a tight hug. He's followed by their pet, Honey, who also jumps in bed. Jason was looking at his phone screen, scrolling through a Catalogue of apartments in Atlanta. Matt knows Jason doesn't want to be there anymore, not after all those dead people appearing everywhere.

“Blair wants to see me,” he starts, and Jason looks away from his phone, he loved Matt's sister, “Apparently, they got a clue to solve the Bloody Murderer mystery, and they need my help.” Jason is confused, not understanding what Matt has to do with this case.

“Do you have an idea why?” he asks, locking his phone. Matt shrugs, he isn't sure about anything that has to do with his sister work.

“I heard the dead body of today was another drug dealer” he whispers, more to himself than for Jason, but he listens, and is quick to embrace back his husband. He knows Matt spent all his teenage years between blunts and cocaine, he knows Matt has been sober for eight years now, but there are times in which he freaks out when he sees people smoking, blunts or not, and Jason has to remind him he's stronger than any drug.

Jason doesn't want to believe Blair thinks her brother knows the dealer, or has contacts with them anymore. He burned all the numbers, destroyed his old phone, and already sued them. If Blair wants Matt to give her numbers and names, she would be wasting their time. Jason cups Matt's face and places a kiss on his nose, causing Matt to giggle for the tickles.

“Don't worry, whatever Blair wants, she must have a reason for it.” Jason says, “And if they want you to get in touch with a dealer, I will personally spit on their faces and run away before they put me in jail for a day” he joked, and they both laughed.

Matt's phone rang, and with a lazy whine he answered it. Why they had to interrupt him right now? He saw the name on the screen, Sharon Needles.

“Hey Noodles.”

“Hello darling!” Sharon's tone was happy, bright, Matt could feel her smiling on the other side of the line, “Sorry to disturb you, Matty, but I need a favor.” 'She always call for favors' Jason muttered under his breath, with a playful smile, Matt shushed him. “My daughter Aquaria is starting college soon and I need her to be safe with someone I trust.” Ah, little Aquaria, Matt couldn't believe she already was twenty.

Seeing what Sharon pretended, Matt was quick to reply. “Sure, we can have her here, if that makes you and Alaska sleep at night.” Matt assured, and Jason raised an eyebrow. Sharon celebrated in the other side, calling her daughter.

“Aquaria! Make your bags, honey! Your uncles are letting you stay with them!” Matt chuckled, they weren't relatives, but Sharon taught her daughter to call them uncles. They were part of the family at heart, after all.

“Mom, doesn't they live like, thirty minutes away from college?” they heard Aquaria's voice from the back. Jason and Matt gasped, the last time they heard her, she was a little twelve year old girl with the purest soul ever, where did time go? Now she sounded more... _Womanly_.

“Take the metro then! But not alone, _never_ alone.” Sharon said, remarking the 'alone'. Jason sighed, he wanted to leave the town for the exact same reason Sharon wanted her daughter to live with company. “Anyway, that's all I wanted to ask you, Matty. I will stop bothering you now, see you love!” Sharon blew kisses in the phone, and Matt said goodbye before the call ended.

Matt threw the phone away and laid his back on the bed, sighing loudly. “Guess we will have a teenager here soon.” He said, Jason laid on his chest and made circles with his fingers on his husband's pale skin.

“You really got us into a full-time babysitting, huh?” It's not that Jason didn't like having people in their apartment, but he just didn't like the sudden loss of privacy or having to behave in his own house. Aquaria should be grateful Sharon called Matt and not him, since he would have declined.

“It can be that bad, right? She's twenty, she's not a little girl anymore.” Jason wasn't sure about letting Aquaria stay, he had a bad feeling about it. He tried to shake it off as the day passed, but he just couldn't. Something bad was going to happen.

 

-

 

Sabatina walked down the streets with a resting bitch face; she was in a bad humor, and if someone dared to even look at her, she would find a way to kill them using only her nails. Someone had stolen her blood, and she didn't know _how,_ her nest was outside the city, in an abandoned house she turned into her personal place. She had photos of her victims, folders with information, their blood, and sometimes little things from 'special' victims. But when she came back to full the fridge after last night's victim, she discovered that someone had stolen her bags.

They didn't took her folders, or photos, or pieces of hair and skin; they took _her blood_. She could live without some photos or trinkets, but _not_ without blood. She needed it to satisfy her hunger, nothing else could calm the burning need to eat. Funny thing is, Sabatina didn't know why; she just remembers the sudden taste of it in her tongue, after a fight with someone she doesn't remember, and she couldn't erase the feeling ever since then.

And she's glad she didn't forget the metallic taste of it, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Sabatina even is considerate enough to kill bad people to feed herself, and the reaction she gets it's not what she wants, but, honestly, she would rather be feared than loved.

The dark haired woman groans in a low tone, as she feels her stomach twist of hunger. She knows she has to get something and try to calm herself. She looks around the street, trying to find a coffee shop or something. ' _How long it's been I had a solid food?_ ' she thinks, and the answer is long enough for having forgot how to chew. Sabatina spots a restaurant that, according to the sing outside the place, has meat in their menu. She doesn't think it twice before heading to the entrance, not caring at all that it's still not time for dinner.

As soon as she entered, she was greeted by a smiling woman, with long blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Sabatina thought they would look pretty in a jar, hanging from her roof with her collection of eyes.

“Hello! Welcome to Katelyn's, table for one?” She asked, still smiling. Sabatina looked her from head to toe, and muttered a yes. “Follow me please. My name is Brianna and I will be your waitress” Brianna handed the customer the menu, and didn't even had to ask what she was going to order when the woman was giving her back the piece of paper.

“I want meat with rice, please. And the meat better be as raw as possible.” She clarified, speaking with her Italian accent. Brianna blinked many times before nodding and leaving. Sabatina looked around, aside from her, there was an old couple sitting near the window, on the other side of the room, there was another couple, but this time, with a little girl, probably around two years, and her fathers saw everything she did with a goofy smile and pointing a phone in her direction.

Sabatina feels someone staring at her, someone's eyes are fixed on the back of her neck and she's all ready to fight a bitch, she starts looking around, pretending to be interested in the way the place its decorated, until her gaze meets with the waitress and the tiny blonde that just took her order looks and walks away; disappearing behind a door.

Brianna can't deny the woman is gorgeous and mysterious, and she's sure she had seen her in other place, maybe in a club or in the street, but those deep, brown eyes, are taken from her dreams (or nightmares) and Brianna can't help but think they've met before. She shakes her head, trying to focus, and hangs Dusty the order.

“Raw meat with rice for table ten, hurry, Dusty.” She says, and Dusty raises an eyebrow, asking how raw they want their meat. Brianna shrugs, “As raw as you can, they specified.”

“That's weird.” Dusty says, while looking for something in the kitchen, Brianna sits in a chair nearby and takes a little break before going back to the door. “Do you think they will be offended if I give them the meat not even cooked?” She jokes, pulling a curl back in her messy ponytail. Brianna laughs, but the woman had given her the impression she wouldn't mind the offer.

“I don't know, probably, but it's not time for experiments now, it's almost time for dinner.” Brianna preaches, Dusty chuckles and goes back to her duty.

The little television of the kitchen is on and tuned in the news, they're reporting from the morgue, where the police just arrived. Dusty makes a comment about the dead body of last night, and Brianna hears with attention. There's a black woman coming out from a car and immediately assaulted by the cameras and microphones the journalists hand to her, on the other side happens the same, but a white, redhead woman comes out, and she looks so lost Brianna wonders if she's even a cop. The journalists are screaming questions and the black woman ignores every single one of it, ' _Vixen! Vixen! Any news in the case of the Bloody Murderer?_ ', _'Vixen, how long it will take the police department to find the murdered?_ ', _'Vixen, what's happening?',_ the last question, pronounced sad tone, caught not only the so called Vixen attention but Brianna and Dusty's as well, the woman in television turns around to face the person that asked it, with a tired expression.

“We wish we knew.” It's the only thing that comes from her mouth, before grabbing her partner's wrist and entering the morgue.

Dusty mumbles something about how tired that woman must be, not from the media but from the case itself, and Brianna nods, adjusting her uniform and heading back to the door. As she walked by the little hallway, she glances around and sees the dark haired woman, playing with the knife. Brianna would just ignore her, but, in a matter of seconds, she saw something red covering the tip of the knife, and Brianna froze. Now, normally she would have approached to see if everything is okay, but there was something so... _Familiar_ about it, she couldn't help but stare.

There was a blurry memory deep inside her, of something related to the color red. And right now, the woman that was licking her own blood, made her remember something she didn't even know that happened. Someone with a white gun, hurting her; making her bleed. The dark haired woman turned to see her, when she noticed she was being stared at. She smiled, in a twisted way, not trying to be friendly, the blonde girl knew it, a chill ran down her back, while she turned around and went back to the door.

There was something bad surrounding the mysterious woman, and Brianna highly doubted she wanted to know more about it.

 

-

 

“One more time,” Vixen repeated, massaging her eyes, “What does 'the body isn't here anymore', means?”

The medical examiner in charge of the body's autopsy gulped, shaking uncontrollably. She already had some encounters with the temperamental woman, and she didn't need another one right now. She cleared her throat and tried to look confident.

“Listen, Miss, we know it's hard to believe due to the conditions of the body,” The woman started, walking towards a table with folders spread all over it, taking the one with last night's victim information, “But, somehow, his heart was still working, therefore, he was still alive. Maybe not for too much, but people in the hospital are making everything they can to save him.” The room went silent, as Vixen and Blair looked for each others eyes and knew exactly what the other one was thinking.

_If he Is alive, he can help to find the murderer._

Vixen took the woman by the lapels of the robe, looking right into her eyes.

“Listen, Sasha, if your people lets that man die, I swear to whatever God I will drop this investigation and let people die, because this is our only chance to resolve it.” Vixen said, and Sasha knew the policewoman was not joking. She was fully capable to drop the investigation of her life as she was capable of any other thing.

Blair asked under her breath if she should tell her brother to nevermind her request, her partner said no, just in case the worst happened. Blair sighed, starting to walk towards Vixen and Sasha, who was still held by the first one. Blair pulled Vixen back and stroked her arms, apologizing to the medical examiner.

“Do you think it will be possible to guide us to where the man is?” she was no longer calling it just 'the body'; the man was alive once again, they have no clue how, but he was. Sasha nodded, walking towards the entrance, she turned to see the women before opening the door.

“You both should know, just in case, his life expectations are not really high, which is why we won't tolerate any disturb or tantrum.” Sasha looked at Vixen, she rolled her eyes and Blair pinched her arm. “Is that clear?” they nodded, and started walking in direction of the surgeries section.

Sasha wouldn't be surprised if the man survived, there was one time, a couple of years ago, in which a woman was found almost in the same conditions as him. Half of her blood was gone, but she wasn't as hurt as today's victim. She was untouched, with no marks or scratches, except from the place she was stabbed and the dirtiness from the river she was found in. They would say it was because of the Bloody Murderer fault, but the woman couldn't remember what happened, she kept saying she was just chilling with her cat in her house and the next she knew, she was drowning in a river.

Of course the medical examiners and doctors from the hospital knew the woman was having amnesia, but after she left the hospital and never came back, they weren't sure if she remembered everything that happened. In those years, the Bloody Murderer wasn't still a big thing like it is now. People didn't even give them a name, and the attacks weren't frequent. Now they regretted letting her go, exposed to the murderer once again. Velour liked to believe the man would survive and contribute to find the killer, _if_ he hadn't lose his memory. She made a silent pray for the man to be healthy, besides the loss of blood.

The hallways were empty and cold, with a strong smell of bleach and death. Vixen didn't have a good experiences with hospitals, neither did Blair. They both were conscious about it, and slowly, Blair looked for Vixen's hand and stroked it, Vixen stroked it back, thankful for the silent support. They had to walk to the complete opposite side of the hospital, but their hands were still intertwined.

They reached for the surgery pavilion, in which Sasha stopped before entering, there was a nurse in the front of the door, and she was asking who they wanted to see.

“Farrah, we need to see mister Blake Jones, are the surgeons done with him?” she asked politely, the little nurse, with her hair completely died into pink and a little too much highlighter, smiled at her and looked to her papers.

“You're lucky, Sasha, the surgery ended almost an hour ago, he's now resting.” The pink haired woman said, still smiling. Vixen wondered how someone could be that happy in such a sad place. Sasha, instead, thanked her and Farrah opened the door, guiding them to the section he was reposing.

Vixen and Blair tightened the grip of their hands, not daring to look on the sides. This place was really gloomy, and it was starting to trigger old memories in them. ' _Please please hurry up_ ' Blair begged, asking herself why Farrah was so smiley and happy in a place like this, probably she was used to it, she thought.

“Here we are! Mister Blake, someone wants to see you.” Farrah sang the last note, and the man slowly opened his eyes. The light blinded him, and Vixen was in the verge of screaming of happiness, she could even kiss Blair! St. Clair approached the man as slow as she could, speaking in a soft tone. It was better, Vixen thought, she was better at handling people than her.

“Hi, Mister Jones, we precise your help.” She began, the man looked her from head to toe, and Vixen was ready to snap if he tried something, “You see, we fear you were a victim of the Bloody Murderer, but, thing is, you didn't die, well, almost, but you're _here_. That doesn't happen quite often.” St. Clair explained, and the man smiled, in a cynic way.

“Meaning: you _need_ me.” The double meaning was obvious to Vixen, but not for Blair, who smiled and nodded. 'S _he's so innocent_ ' Vixen thought.

“Yeah! We are desperate, if you could give us details about how the murderer looked like, we would really appreciate it.” The redhead smiled to him, Vixen recorded everything to later show it to the guy that made the profile of the suspect.

The man thought, last night was a blurry mess of lights and pain and tears and begging and weird voices, until he remembered something crucial.

“The Bloody Murderer is a woman.” He spoke, the cops and the medical examiner went silent. All this time, they thought it was a man because it was the usual, the normal thing. Knowing the killer was a woman, made everything a little more complicated. “She was, oh, man, she was beautiful. Dark hair, brown eyes, no boobs at all but skinny as fuck,” the women rolled their eyes, they weren't surprised for Blake's behavior, “And she had a thick Italian accent, probably from the Italian neighborhood.”

Blair and Vixen exchanged glances and smiled, they finally had a real clue after months, and justice was about to be made.

 

-

 

Aquaria arrived next day, in the hottest day of the year. The sweat was rolling down her body and she felt so sticky and uncomfortable, the only thing she wanted to do it was finish moving in her uncles apartment and have a long shower. Matt and Jason were a lovely couple, she didn't get to spend so much time with them once she had to move due to her mothers divorce, Alaska stayed in Manhattan while Sharon moved back to Brooklyn. But now she was back, and probably some of her old friends were still around and remembered her. She had calls to do, but first, Aquaria desperately needed a shower.

Since Aquaria arrived, Jason was weird, Matt noticed. Probably he didn't like having young kids around, well, young compared to them, already in their thirties. But that wasn't why Jason was acting strange, he felt something weird surrounding Aquaria, she looked like a normal girl excited to start college (without knowing what awaited her, of course), but something in her way of talk, walk and behave, made him suspect, perhaps it was nothing, but he would sleep with one eye open as long as Aquaria was in the apartment with them.

Matt had the idea to take Aquaria to Katelyn's, their favorite restaurant a few blocks down. Jason hesitated at first, but ended up accepting. They waited until the girl was done with her shower and dressing up. When she was ready, they left the apartment and walked to the restaurant.

“So, Aquaria, what are you going to study?” Matt asked, as they exited the building.

“Psychology, actually,” she said, with a bright smile, Jason thought it was ironic, “I love what our mind is capable of, and I want to be specialized on the area of neurology.” They complimented her, and Aquaria's smile grew. ( _You love being praised, don't you little attention whore?_ ). Aquaria quickly changed the subject, moving her hands a lot and stumbling with the words, Jason noticed.

“Are you leaving someone behind? I mean, did you have any girlfriend or boyfriend back in Brooklyn?” Jason asked this time, with his attention on the young girl.

' _I wish I leaved someone behind...'._ “Not really, I'm not that lucky with girls, they usually never text me back. And, honestly, I wasn't born to love men.” Aquaria shrugged, and Matt gasped offended, being followed by Jason, who didn't want to be out of tune, “Well, except you two.” She giggled, and the older man chuckled.

“They didn't text back 'cause they know you're out of their league.” Matt cheered her up, and Aquaria thanked it. Matt noticed his partner was silent, more than usual, and he gestured an 'It's something wrong?' in his direction. Jason shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the front. Matt knew something was going on, but it could wait until they were alone.

When they arrived to Katelyn's, Matt held the door open for Aquaria, with an over the top bow, the girl giggled and thanked him, as soon as she entered, she saw a beautiful blonde girl with a wide smile and sparkly blue eyes. But, when the waitress saw her, Aquaria thought she froze on her spot, as if she saw a ghost.

“W... Welcome to Katelyn's. Table for three?” Brianna manages to say, with a trembling smile, Aquaria nods and so does her uncles, the waitress mutters and 'okay' and guides them to a free table. The place is not crowded, yet, since it's still too early and people tends to arrive later. She waits until they settle and hands them two menus. “A waitress will soon come when you guys decide what to eat.” She gives them a last smile before heading to the kitchen in hurried steps. The kitchen is now fuller and there are more waitress and more people helping Dusty, the main chef, to cook.

Brianna looks for Yuhua with her gaze, and ran towards her when she spots her. Yuhua was cleaning some cutlery and dishes, before going back to attend her tables. When she sees Brianna, she smiles at her.

“Hey girl, how are things going at the door?” She asks, but Brianna's face is not with a happy smile or expresses joy and tiredness as usual. Yuhua instantly knows something is going on. “What? Was a customer a bitch to you?” Some other waitress stop by to hear, in Katelyn's they had a strict policy about treating them well, if someone dared to insult a waitress, they were in their right to kick them out. Brianna was quick to say no.

“Girl, a couple with a girl just came in, and this girl looked _exactly_ like a woman that came some hours ago! They have the same face and everything! But this girl's hair is blonde and the woman's black.” She said, breathless. Yuhua raised an eyebrow, she didn't find that quite impressive. The Chinese girl was about to make a joke for her friend's attitude, but she was quick to speak again, “And I know I sound like a lunatic, but, this woman, the one with dark hair, I know I've seen her before, and it's not quite a good memory, I think that woman has something to do with, you know... _The accident._ ” Yuhua's jaw dropped, she knew what she meant.

Brianna had an accident, almost three years ago, in which someone stabbed her with a knife, and ended up in a river. Well, that's what the doctors in the hospital said to her. Brianna had no idea who was, nor how she ended there or where she was prior to the accident. She had short, meaningless memories once in a while, and it was taking her forever to remember what really happened, more important, why they did it. But since she saw that dark haired woman cutting her thumb and sucking her own blood, more fragments came to her mind, more frequently and more lucid. She almost completed a scene; in which she was being stabbed by someone with a stiletto on their hand, screaming something unintelligible.

Yuhua knew every single detail of Brianna's accident, since she was the one that found her, unconscious and in the edge of dead. Yuhua stuck with Brianna ever since, and helped her when her 'friends' abandoned her. Yuhua had a strong sense of protection over Bri, and wasn't going to let someone threat her friend if that's what she implied.

“Where's the bitch, I will tell her to leave.” She said, tossing the cutlery away. Brianna stopped her before she could take a step.

“No, Yu, it's fine, I swear, I just... Freaked out.” Brianna offers her a smile, and Yuhua decides to believe her friend, after all, Brianna would never lie to her. Or that's what she wants to believe.

Yuhua breathes in before nodding and mumbling things Brianna can't hear and tells her to return to the door, and Brianna suddenly remembers her only job there and ran towards the entrance, praying that no one entered while she was in the kitchen, she tripped once or twice due to her heels, but didn't fall. She could feel someone's heavy gaze on her, but this time she wasn't brave enough to look for the person staring at her, she just kept walking without turning back.

Aquaria's eyes are fixed over the blonde waitress, Brianna, she thinks she read on the little badge when she first saw her in the entrance, eying her from head to toe. Aquaria thinks Brianna may be surprised by her beauty, but that won't be new. ( _Narcissistic, so fucking narcissistic, Aqua._ )

“So, Aquaria, the last time we saw you, you had twelve. Look at you now!” Matt started, pointing at her face, “What do you have to tell us about your way through high school? Are you excited to start college?”

Aquaria remembers very well her high school days, in fact, she wishes she could forget some of them. She remembers that time they went camping and Claire got lost, but she was also lost, kind of; Aquaria doesn't remember what happened between the wood fire and the moment they went to sleep, but she's sure it was something bad, because Claire, with who she shared the tent, never appeared again. Aquaria remembers dancing with a broken heel that later on was covered in mud and dirtiness but she's not sure how that ended there, or why her some of her stilettos disappeared out of nowhere. Aquaria remembers hearing someone crying in an alley before passing out and waking up in the hospital, but she doesn't remember _why_ she ended there or what she was doing in an alley.

In conclusion, Aquaria thinks she remembers very well her time on high school, when she just has blurry memories she tries to give context, and always fails when she tries to do it.

Aquaria decides to shook her head, and shrugs.

“Girls here and there, parties and alcohol, fake friends; everything was so common yet so cool when I was living it,” Aquaria tries to sound carefree, but she notices the look Jason is giving her. She knows he doesn't believe her, not for one second. Aquaria starts to tell the story of the time in biology they had to dissect a frog and hers turned out to be alive, but the waitress arrives with their order.

The blonde girl feels weird; she doesn't have as much hunger as some hours before, and although pasta is one of her favorite dishes, she can't put herself together and start to eat and swallow the spaghetti. She feels her stomach full, when some moments ago it was empty. ' _It's weird',_ Aquaria thinks, ' _The mind really works in weird ways_ '. She tries to convince herself and her mind forces her to eat.

Matt was about to ask her to continue with her story about the frog that magically came back to life when it was about to be dissected, when a call from his sister distracts him. “Blair? Do you need something?” he questions, and the other two people in the table stare at him, while eating.

“ _Yeah! I mean, no. Matt, you won't believe this!_ ” She sounds happy, and Matt smiles because his step-sister usually sounded so lifeless in her calls. “ _Oh, God, Vixen will kill me, but I don't care! Listen, we don't need your help anymore. The guy from last night, the one that was victim of the Bloody Murderer,_ ” Blair hesitates before dropping the bomb, wondering if she's not making a mistake by telling her brother. She decides to send the protocol to hell. “ _He's alive, Matt. We don't know how, but he is! We have finally a real clue, and although your help would have been appreciated, now we don't need it.”_ Matt is speechless for a moment, until he realizes the seriousness of the issue.

“Blair! Oh my God that's so important! I truly can't believe it!” he greets, and Blair's cheeks blushes, out of all the praise she looks for, her brother's opinion is the one she look up to the most. St. Clair had forgiven him for what he did as a teen long ago. “I'm so proud of you, sis. But still, take care of yourself and never abandon that partner of yours, she seem like she could stab even Satan.” He joked, and they both laughed, even Aquaria and Jason, “She's exactly what you need. Stay safe, sister.” Matt's words stuck in Blair's head, e _xactly what you need._

“ _I will._ ” She promised, biting her bottom lip. “ _I have to go, love you. Say hi to Jason in my name._ ”

“Love you too.” He said, before ending the call. Matt turned to see his husband and niece. “My sister says hi, and she has some good news.” The man spoke, in a mysterious tone, making faces. Jason laughed and was followed by Aquaria.

“What does your sister do?” Aquaria asked, while she rolled a spaghetti in her fork. She was just trying to make time and disguise the fact she wasn't hungry.

“She's a policewoman.” Matt answered, and Aquaria's gaze moved to Jason, he was silent during the entire dinner, and Aquaria tried so hard to break the ice with the man but Jason was making it hard.

“And you, uncle Jason? What do you do?” she smiled to him, trying to be nice. And he smiled back, making her feel happy that he was slowly descending his barriers.

“Private detective.” He said, full of mystery. Aquaria waited for an 'I'm joking' or 'You should have looked at your face!' kind of phrase. But it never happened, and Jason's gaze was turning heavier and heavier over her, the blonde girl sipped her drink, avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly, she felt hungry again.

 

-

 

Sabatina was groaning loudly as she punched the walls of the alley. She couldn't believe that bastard was alive, for once, she failed and now the police could caught her. _They wont,_ she thought, in an attempt to calm down, _They can't do that much with just a testimony from a dug addict._ But they could, Sabatina knew it damn well. For first time in years, Sabatina was afraid.

Fear. The word was so strange for her she doubted it was real. For the first time in her life, Sabatina feared for what could happen to her, what if they did find her? Would they kill her, like she killed all those men? God, they would obviously kill her, they couldn't let someone as smart and dangerous like her live. She managed to clean the streets and was gradually eliminating the scum that they couldn't erase in all this time. If she was those policemen, she would also fear herself.

But in top of that, she was _hungry._ No, she was _starving._ Without her extra bags of blood, she couldn't get satisfied, meaning she would have to go blood-hunting again, for the third time in the month. It was risky, she knew it. The police would be more alert and look for a dark haired woman with an Italian accent it whatever type of woman that fitted the description the drug addict had given them. Sabatina needed a plan, something quick to get blood easily. She then thought it was a Sunday night, and people would most likely go party. _I can't do that,_ she was quick to think, _Only bad people._ She reminds herself, but it's so hard to stick with her policy when she's hungry, everyone seems like a good option when her hunger attacks.

Sabatina walks a few blocks down from the restaurant she went before and tries to clear her head. She has to survive without blood, the how is not important. She just needs to hide in a safe place until things cal down with the police, then, she can go on a hunt and kill as much people her stomach demands. She could even...

“Watch out!” someone yelled, Sabatina turned to see the blonde waitress from Katelyn's, in roller blades. Sabatina just stood there and when the little waitress was near, she helped her to stop. The blonde smiled in her direction, but the smile vanished when she saw who caught her. “O... Oh, sorry, ma'am.”

“You don't have to apologize.” Sabatina said, letting her go and continuing with her route. Although she didn't have one.

Brianna had a brief flashback as she saw the dark haired woman leave; now the scene was complete, it was a woman. A woman stabbed her, shouting 'w _hore_ ' over and over again. The place was fuzzy, and the context lets better not speak. But what she couldn't understand, was the reason why she remembered those fragments, when the woman was near. Who was she? And what type of connection she had with her? Guided by an impulse, Brianna rolled until she was side to side with the mysterious woman.

“Hey” she mumbled, Sabatina looked her up and down, trying not to look disgusted. “Um, thanks for that.” Brianna bit the inside of her cheek, damn it, that wasn't what she wanted to say.

“For your tip or stopping you from an epic fall?” She asked, and Brianna chuckled. Sabatina wasn't laughing because she didn't meant it to be funny, but she offered her best fake and friendly smile, “Whatever you're thanking me for, you _don't_ have to.” Sabatina assured, and Brianna suddenly had another memory, of someone choking her while whispering in her ear ' _don't..._ ', she was so overwhelmed by the amount of memories she was obtaining, she hurried herself to speak more with this woman. She knew it was (perhaps) risky, but she had lived long enough with this mist around her mind.

“What's your name?” Brianna asked, and Sabatina felt caught of off guard by that question. It had been a long time since someone was interested in knowing her, and then, she thought this was the perfect opportunity to get an easy prey.

“Sabatina.” Her Italian accent sounded very strong when she pronounced her name, and it sounded so familiar to her, it was almost scary. But Brianna kept pushing her memories.

“Just Sabatina? No surnames?” She asked, and the woman shook her head. “Cool. I mean, I'm Brianna. No surnames also.” Sabatina rolled her eyes, she was trying so hard to be kind, it made Sabatina suspect.

“Why are you talking to me?” the woman clutched her hands around her right pocket, were she hided her pocket knife, you never know when you need one. Brianna was surprised for the question, and the annoyance expressed by Sabatina. She shrugged, biting her bottom lip.

“I just hate being alone when I walk home.” It wasn't really a lie, Brianna didn't like when she had to stay longer than her friends in the restaurant, she was scared of being alone since always.

“I like the loneliness, it helps me think.”

“In what do you think?” Brianna asked, and Sabatina raised an eyebrow. She wouldn't tell her the truth, uh-uh. Besides, she didn't have to; 'Brianna' was a practical stranger. And that summed up to her stomach twisting and begging for blood, she wouldn't help herself if the little woman annoyed her.

“That's none of your business,” Sabatina snapped, making Brianna open her eyes. She wasn't trying to be offensive, she was just looking to make conversation.

And then, another memory came back; she was between the same mysterious woman arms, but her face was covered in bruises and cuts and blood, and her expression was of full terror, while a slender hand with long, red nails was taking her chin up, a voice was whispering an ' _it's none of your business_ ' in a really low tone. Brianna stopped walking, scared by the flashback, and saw Sabatina leaving her behind, without turning back. Brianna crossed the street and hurried herself, eager to come home. She didn't feel safe anymore, not as long as Sabatina was around.

 

-

 

Blair and Vixen had to leave Brooklyn to go help patrol in Manhattan. The night was quiet and a few people walked by the streets at the time they arrived their designed area, this time, Blair was driving, since she didn't trust on Vixen after her previous meltdown for not being able to be aware of what happened in their shift. If something happened today, it would be her fault and, perhaps, that would make her partner rest a little.

St. Clair had nothing but respect for the woman, she saw how this investigation consumed her life in the last months, sometimes not going home because she fell asleep on her desk, rejecting to go to the bar after they closed the station. Blair thought she was committed with her job until she met Vixen, always there for whoever needed her, and unafraid to threat whoever she needed to threat in order to get what she wanted. She couldn't call herself a friend of her, their relationship was limited to just what it was; strictly professional. They knew very few things from the other one and some random facts they would usually spill about themselves during long shifts or long nights, trying not to fall asleep or shake away the boredom.

Blair was conscious this wasn't the moment nor the time to try to bond with Vixen, but after the recent events and the smiles she caused on her boss during the week, the redhead wanted to believe Vixen would be slightly open to a little, significant chat. She glances at her through the corner of her eye, and breathed deeply before starting to talk.

“Vix,” she calls her, the woman mouths something, with her lips against the foam rubber cup, “Do you consider me a friend?” Blair said, in a soft whisper. Vixen raises her left eyebrow, thinking briefly about it.

“Yeah, why I wouldn't? I spend twenty four seven with you.”

“But we don't know each other,” Blair pointed out, and the older woman sighed. It was true though, they never talked that much about deep topics or their lives.

“You're right I guess.” Vixen shrugged, turning to see her, leaving her foam cup on the cup holder. “What do you want to know?” Blair had a couple of questions running through her mind, but she said the least appropriate one.

“When was the last time you were happy in a relationship?” St. Clair question caught her off guard. Not because of its impertinence, but because Blair seemed to ask it to herself.

“Oh, girl. Long ago. Long long long ago, I been single since I ended college, figure yourself out when It was,” they both chuckled, as they stopped in the red light of the traffic light. “Okay, my turn. What horrible thing happened in a hospital you don't want to talk about it? Don't think I didn't hear you mumbles when we were walking through the hallways.” Blair froze, she didn't thought the questions session would escalate that quick.

Vixen noticed her tense shoulders, the tighten grip of her hands against the leather of the steering wheel, her clenched jaw, and thought it was maybe a harsh question for just getting started. She was about to say she could skip it if she wanted to, but Blair, sighed loudly as she turned on the corner of the street.

“It's not what happened, it's what _didn't_ happen.” Her lips trembled as she spoke, feeling weak, “I don't know, I just- Every time I step into a hospital, it's because someone died or is about to die. It didn't affect me so much until...” Blair shook her head, feeling the tears in the corner of her eyes.

The older woman felt her heart ache, she never saw Blair cry, and right now, she looked like she could use a hug, but the space made it almost difficult. So she placed her hand on her thigh, squeezing it. “Don't worry, babe, you don't have to tell me.” Blair shook her head again, holding back the tears.

“No, friends tell each other their secrets, right? And I want to tell you mine, I think it's about time to say it out loud.” She removed one of her hands of the steering wheel and placed it over Vixen's, squeezing it back. “When I was still in the closet and denying myself, I would usually hook up with guys at college parties, drunk and never caring about their names or faces. Guess I learned my lesson when I passed out in the middle of an exposition, with blood between my inner thighs and a belly ache.” Blair shrugged, with her lips holding back a sob. Vixen was static, trying to process all that information. When she managed to come out of the shook, she stumbled until she was able to say something.

“You... You had a…?”

“Miscarriage?” St. Clair completed the question, her eyes were red and a lump in her throat didn't let her speak clear. “Yes. Deep inside, I knew it, but never went to a doctor, or to the college nursery even. I was so so ashamed, I just _couldn't_ accept I was- Damn. I still can't say that word.” Blair complained, laughing pathetically, her partner was quiet, listening carefully, Blair omitted the word and went on, “when I woke up in the hospital, my mother was- Oh, God, my mother. She was so angry at me. She kept yelling how disappointed she was of me, slapped me, and then hugged me.” The ginger laughed at herself. They parked in an alley, like they always had to, and tears started rolling on her cheeks, Vixen wiped them away and embraced her as she could.

The woman never thought Blair could have such a past. She always pictured the little girl to come from a medium class family, decided to be a police as a punishment for her parents and decided to stay for the free coffee, donuts and gossip. But now, her opinion completely changed. Well, it already changed ever since they started to be partners, but now, Vixen could affirm Blair was stronger than her.

St. Clair wiped her own tears away and thanked her partner for the embrace, her eyes were fixed on the woman in front of her, until she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye. _It's probably a cat,_ she thought. “It's weird how this case brings people together, you know?” she tried to joke, and got a giggle and an eye roll from the curly haired woman.

Vixen was about to answer, when she also noticed a shadow passing by their alley. She furrowed her brows, trying to see where did it came from. She saw a woman walking by the street, the shadows didn't let Vixen see her facial features, she didn't look suspicious though, she was just, probably, walking home after work. But... It was really late, and she highly doubted someone obliged their employees to stay for so long in the night, unless they were a waitress. Vixen's alarms started to sound when she heard a whistle and an Italian song coming from the street.

“Blair,” Vixen mumbled, “Did you hear that?” she was about to jump from the car and follow the bitch, but Blair calmed her down, saying it wouldn't be a good idea leaving the patrol. “But, Blair! It's an Italian accent at its finest. We're not even near the Italian neighborhood! What if-?” St. Clair shushed the hysterical woman by placing her index finger on her lips. Vixen blushed a little, not liking being shushed this way.

“We can't follow a simple civil with the patrol, maybe it's nothing.” She preached, Vixen was about to argue, Blair was quick to speak again, “If it makes you happy, I can go check where did that came from” the redhead offers, Vixen bites her lip. She's not sure, what if something bad happens to Blair? She can't let that happen.

But Vixen knows Blair isn't a police for nothing, she got there because she could handle everything the academy throw at her. So, this shouldn't be dangerous, right? _Right_...?

in the end, she nods, and Blair smiles at her, placing a peck on her nose, making Vixen's cheeks burn. St. Clair smiles at her and opens the door of the car, “If I don't come back in five minutes, you're free to step out and go find me.” She winks at her and gets out of the car. Vixen sees her go through the glass of the window, and doesn't move her gaze from her until she can't see her anymore.

 

One. Two. She's still not back.

 

Three. Four. Should she worry?

 

Five. Six. She's worried.

 

Seven. Eight. Okay, now she's fucking worried and ready to step out from the car.

 

Nine. Ten. Vixen steps out of the car and screams, calling Blair. But the street is empty and there's no sign of her partner. Vixen keeps shouting and running from corner to corner, looking for a tin, white, redhead woman with the most beautiful smile in the world.

 

But Blair is not there. She didn't came back to the patrol that night. And Vixen is hysterical calling the entire police station of Manhattan.

 

-

 

When Aquaria woke up, there was blood in her white sheets and her ovaries hurt so much she could barely make it out of the bed. She painfully walked to the bathroom with a pad in her hand and looker for some aspirins in the first aids kit. When she made her way back to her new room, she saw Jason already awake, having coffee in the aisle of the kitchen. She greeted him and walked towards the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee too. Then, Aquaria noticed that Matt wasn't there.

“Where's uncle Matt?” she asked, Jason sighed loudly, and looked the blonde girl into her eyes.

“His sister went missing last night,” he informed, and Aquaria gasped, due to the conditions in New York, with the Bloody Murderer she wasn't surprised when not even the police was safe, “Blair was patrolling a few streets up from here, and according to what her partner said, she went to check some suspicious activity on the street, but never came back.” Jason was also hurt, he really loved Blair as the sister he wishes he had, and would die if something happened to her. Just like Matt. “Matt is on the police station, helping to find Blair. He knows her better than anyone.”

“The police hasn't found any sign of a fight or something? Blood maybe?” Aquaria wonders, and Jason is intrigued by the way she pronounced 'blood'. Almost if she was worried about what they could find. He shook his head.

“No, they don't have literally anything. It was 11 PM when she went missing, nobody was on the streets anymore.” _Unless, there was someone._ Jason thinks, sipping from his coffee. Aquaria looks devastated, but he knows for her body language she doesn't really feel it. She's just trying to act according to the situation.

Aquaria tries to not make eye contact while she looks for the coffee package in the cupboard and some toasts. She turns to see Jason, casually biting his toast, saying she couldn't find anything in the cupboard.

“Uncle Jason, can you give me money for buying some coffee at Katelyn's? They also function as a coffee shop in the morning, right?” she asks, Jason pulls out his wallet and hands her five dollars.

“Be careful.” He warns, Sharon already called five times before, when she woke up and saw the news of a policewoman disappeared a few blocks up. Aquaria rolls her eyes with a playful smile, before kissing him in the cheek. Her touch is cold and Jason highly doubts he wants her to do that ever again.

“Thanks uncle Jason!” Aquaria rushes herself to her room and before Jason can blink she's already changed and walks towards the door. “Be right back.”

Jason sits there and sips from his coffee, while he wonders if Aquaria really believes he's fool enough to not notice the package of coffee she threw to garbage when he was with his gaze on his phone, reading a text from Matt. Jason knows this little girl has something going on, with her innocent girl look, acting weird when she was asked for her high school days. He still couldn't figure out what was happening with her, but certainly, it was most likely problematic.

Aquaria walked to Katelyn's with hurried steps, she was completely mesmerized by the waitress called Brianna. Her narcissistic side liked to believe she froze in her spot when she saw her due to her appearance, the rational one said it was nothing, but she wanted to discover it herself right now. She was very optimistic, Aquaria lied when she said girls never texted her back. They did, all the time, but they would probably tell either Sharon or Alaska and that's something she didn't need. They were really possessive over their 'little girl'. She wasn't little, she was big now and nobody would stop her. Except the red light of the traffic light.

Aquaria saw police cars all over the place, looking desperately for Matt's sister. _The poor little thing must have been really loved,_ she thought. She quickly stopped caring about her uncle's sister when she saw Katelyn's, already open. Aquaria trotted a little and when she entered, the beautiful blonde girl wasn't there anymore. In fact, there was no one in the door. _How weird,_ she walked to the counter, and then she saw Brianna, talking with another waitress from the place. She silently approached to them, and when the girls noticed her, Brianna's friend left, leaving them alone.

“Welcome to Katelyn's, what can I offer you?” Brianna asked, trying not to run away. The blonde girl was standing right next to her, and although she didn't perceive something bad from her, she wasn't really looking forward to remember more about the woman between the mist of her memories.

Aquaria smiled widely. “A coffee, simple. With a cookie please?” she asked, and Brianna nodded, turning to face the coffee machine, Aquaria bit her lip. “And your phone number” the tallest blonde mumbled, and the waitress turned to see her, with an eyebrow raised.

“Sorry ma’am, my phone number it's not in the menu.” She chuckled, if only they paid her every time someone tried to hit on her with that line. “What's your name?” Brianna asked, taking a foam cup and pouring the coffee on it.

“My name's Aquaria.” She said, with the best seductive smile she could give. Brianna rolled her eyes, with a tiny smirk Aquaria saw before she turned to look for something under the counter.

“Well, Aquaria Without a Surname, here you have your coffee,” Brianna handed the foam cup to her along with the cookie in a small paper bag, and smiled in her direction. She would have insisted in getting her phone number, until the woman winked at her, “Have a nice day and come back.” And then she left, going with hurried steps to the kitchen, leaving Aquaria alone.

She read what was written in the cup, besides her name. ' _Step up your pickup lines_ ', Brianna's calligraphy was wavy and soft. Aquaria read the line over and over again as she walked out of the place and made her way back to her new house. She would, Aquaria definitely would step her game up, after all, she always got what she wanted, and what she wanted now was to get to know better the beautiful waitress from Katelyn's.

On her side, Brianna was hysterical telling Yuhua everything that happened recently. Except for the part of her memories. She couldn't tell her, not yet, she had to find out if the so called Sabatina was the woman in her memories. But, if she was, why she acted so cold and indifferent? Why she was so unbothered by everyone and everything? If Sabatina was really the woman that caused her accident, Brianna wondered why she wasn't scared of her. After all, even the doctors were surprised when she turned out to be alive.

Yuhua told her that Manhattan was and New York in general was a big place, with millions of people. Sometimes happened that people looked like other people and it was completely normal. The fact that those two women came to the restaurant the same with an hour of difference, it was pure coincidence. But Brianna wanted to believe there was something more than just causality, she didn't believe on it, for the matter. She thought everything happened for a reason, and maybe, those two woman appeared for one reason. Perhaps, it was time to stop ignoring the elephant in the room and the constant mist around her life.

The next time Brianna bumped into one of them, she wouldn't run, nor she would be afraid. What could happen? In the worst of the cases, she would just be embarrassed in front of strangers she wouldn't see anymore. Right?

Brianna tried to shake away the feeling that something bad would happen if she continued with this plan. She waited for one of the two women to cross the door of the restaurant the entire morning, but it didn't happen. That day, Brianna just worked until lunch, then she was free for the rest of the day. Yuhua and Dusty, in the other hand, had to be there until night since they had their free days on Fridays. Probably, Monet or Mayhem would be up for doing something, anything. Brianna just didn't want to be alone. She hated it.

“Girl, are you sure none of the other bitches can come to my home today? This sounds like a lie.” Brianna complained, walking around her apartment with her phone glued to her ear. On the other side of the line, Monet sighed while she painted her nails.

“Bitch, I'm serious. Vanessa is now getting taught how to administrate the cosmetics line of her mother, Monique and Mayhem are out of the town until next week, Kalorie went to New Mexico for her mother's birthday, Kameron is probably at the gym and will say she can't eat nothing out of her diet, I don't know where the fuck is Asia, probably out there being a hoe, and Yuhua and Dusty have to work tonight; you know it.” X-Change ranted, while she did maneuvers so that the phone wouldn't fall. Brianna groaned loudly, she hated the fact that the planets had to line up for them to go out.

The blonde then raised an eyebrow and realized something. “And why you can't come over and have a Netflix and chill day?” she wondered, and Monet laughed.

“Barbs, you know Kameron takes me with her every time we reunite, she's my personal cab.” She joked, and Brianna laughed out loud. She missed all of her friends, the nights with endless laughs and gossip were her favorites. One of the reasons she didn't like the college's summer break was exactly for this. “Why don't you go clubbing alone?”

“I don't like to be alone,” she was quick to reply, “you know it. You _all_ know it.” Monet sighed, it was true. Brianna had a deep fear of being alone, she didn't know why she suggested it in first place. An idea came to her mind.

“What if you ask Kameron? I'm sure she has nothing to do, and besides, Kam _loves_ clubbing. She acts like she don't, but she does. Trust me.” Brianna thought about it; it wasn't a bad idea, and since Kameron was so strong and intimidating, she would be a great company.

“Monet, I literally love you, I don't know what I would do without you!” Monet chuckled, while she moved onto her other feet.

“I know, baby, I know.”

 

-

 

“I promise to come back before midnight! _Please_ , uncle Matt!” Aquaria begged, but Matt was still shaking his head. There was no way he would let her go out alone, not when Blair was still disappeared.

“Haven't you seen how things are?! No is no! You're not leaving this house tonight!” he exclaimed, tired of this little tantrum from Aquaria. Jason, who was standing by his husband's side, wondered why the young woman insisted so much in going out; she had no friends here, she didn't know the road to come back (although Google Maps existed), and, allegedly, was scared as fuck for the Bloody Murderer, then why she would want to go clubbing so desperately?

' _What are you planning, Aquaria?_ ' he asked himself, analyzing the blonde girl. There was a pout in her face and her brows were furrowed, saying _please please please please_ so many times it was getting obnoxious. An idea crosses Jason's mind, he bites the inside of his cheek, it was both good and bad, but his gut was rarely wrong, so he squeezed his husband's arm a little.

“¿Y si la acompañamos al club?” he questioned, in his mother tongue; Spanish. Matt hesitated, until he figured out what his partner said. He spoke back, using the basic knowledge he had in Spanish thanks to Jason, not sure about it.

Aquaria didn't understand a single word, but she wanted to be optimistic and believe Jason was trying to convince Matt to let her go. The younger woman, since she arrived, felt that Jason didn't like her. She didn't know why, before he would be happy to have her around (of course, that was years ago), but now he was so cold and distant. Probably something had happened when she was gone? It was most likely, it had been years since the last time Aquaria stepped on Manhattan. ( _Lies lies lies lies._ )

After a brief conversation in Spanish, Matt groaned and turned to face the blonde girl, he sighed, defeated, and hoped Jason wasn't wrong about all of this.

“You can go,” he started, Aquaria cheered and hugged both of them, “ _but_ we're going with you. Just to be sure you came back.” Aquaria bit her lip, this isn't what she had in mind, her plans for the night were suddenly destroyed, but worst was nothing, so she nodded and headed to her room, looking for something cute to wear. Matt turned to see his husband, and pinched his belly, “you better be right, or you'll see.” Jason kissed his cheek and chuckled. He couldn't take serious Matt, not when the height difference between them got more and more noticeable over the years.

It had been a long time since they went to a night club, basically, while they weren't married yet and lived their lives like any other couple in their twenties. They had been married for five years now, so it was like a lifetime. Sometimes they tried to do things they did while dating, only to find out it was no longer funny or enjoyable anymore; perhaps, clubbing was one of those. But they couldn't let Aquaria leave alone, Matt was paranoiac, the entire police station, aside from looking to the Bloody Murderer, were looking for Blair, or, in the worst of the cases, Blair's dead body. Matt refused to believe she was dead.

And Sharon didn't want to see her little girl's dead body on the news either, so she asked them to never leave her alone. But, of course Jason didn't tell Matt that she left in the morning for a coffee and came back, not only alive, but with a goofy smile and her head in the clouds. Minor details, he thought.

Aquaria was eager to arrive to the club, they could notice it. She hurried them to go out and drive her, the blonde girl decided to wear a short, red strapless dress with high high heels. Her stilettos were black and she had a purse with her phone and (according to her) “girls stuff” matching her heels. They made her take a coat, just in case, and made her clear that they would be back in the car at eleven thirty. If she didn't came back before midnight, they would ask whoever had a microphone to say her name in the speakers and would embarrass her. Aquaria knew they were fully capable of it, so she decided to obey.

The club was crowded, Aquaria noticed right away. There were lots of sweaty bodies, holding glasses full of alcohol, some danced with their partners or people they had met at that precise moment, others danced in groups and laughed and had fun while they drank, there were people in the bar, a lot, but not as much as the ones on the dance floor, the drag queens of the place animated the club even more, if that was possible. And at a certain point, Aquaria got carried away by the music, forgetting about her uncles who watched her in the distance and danced on her own, until her back collided with someone else's, not that it was the first time in the hour this happened, but this time it was more special. She had collided with Brianna.

In the end, Brianna convinced Kameron to accompany her to the club. The summer vacations were almost over and soon they would have to go back to college and live between books and exams again until another painful year passed and the cycle would start over. At first, the fitness girl was reluctant to come to The Queer Corner, mostly because of the recent news and death in New York than anything. But, Kameron also knew that if she was scared of going out alone in the night, Brianna was more; she was tinnier and weaker and more innocent. Kameron at least could defend herself, so after endless begging and thinking about it, she decided to go. Only to protect her friend.

So now she was there, dancing with Kameron happily, chatting between some intervals and having a good time. She didn't expect to see Aquaria Also-Without-A-Surname there. Brianna wondered if Manhattan was getting smaller or the world was joking on her.

“Hi” Aquaria shouted, over the music, still moving her body in a more soft way, according to the music, Brianna turned to see her and smiled.

“Hi” Brianna squeezed Kameron's shoulder and asked her to go for a drink, doubting, she left to the bar, promising to be back soon. Brianna then waved at the other blonde, awkwardly, “Or this city needs more gay clubs, or you're stalking me.” She joked, and Aquaria chuckled.

“No, girl, this is actually the nearest club I could find on Google to keep my uncles relaxed.” She shrugged, this time, Brianna laughed, Aqua smiled. She had a pretty smile, “Do you come here often?”

“Nah, just in summer. When you're in college you either die studying or study while you're on the club, the first one is more comfortable though.” It wasn't really a lie, at least, not for Brianna's career; medicine. Aquaria raised her brows, impressed. Now she was a kind of afraid of college, just a little. She had worst things to be scared of.

An old 80's song started to sound. Brianna recognized it right away and started moving according to the beat, she saw Aquaria had some trouble following the song, so she asked her if she wanted to dance. The younger woman nodded many times before pulling herself closer to the shortest blonde. She gently placed her hands on her waist, and a brief flashback came to Brianna as she did so.

This time, there was no dark haired woman, no tears and no pain; she was smiling, the background was a sunny day, probably in one of the many Manhattan parks, another blonde woman was holding her from her waist, and a voice whispered in her ear something she couldn't distinguish. _It's weird,_ she thought; she had bad memories connected to Sabatina, whereas, with this young girl, Aquaria, had happier ones. What that could mean? Was the destiny trying to say something? The mist was starting to slowly disappear, and Brianna wouldn't stop until the sun shined again in the land of her memories.

They danced and talked at the same time, getting exhausted but not noticing it. Aquaria told Brianna that she was going to study neurology, the little woman was surprised by it and the fact that maybe they would bump into each other at college, since it was part of the branch of medicine. Kameron returned with her drink some moments before, but leaved with a beautiful girl hanging from her arm to a separate corner, eyes still focused on Brianna.

At some point, Brianna got dizzy and so did Aquaria, they had been drinking some shots of tequila and now their heads were spinning. They kept on dancing though, they felt good talking to each other and there was a feeling inside of both that, maybe, in another live, they've met. Aquaria was sure she had never seen Brianna before in her life, but Brianna kept on saying she had seen someone with the exact same features of Aquaria. Of course she was referring to Sabatina; she hadn't saw her since their failed encounter.

“Do you have a girlfriend or something?” Aquaria asked, with her cheeks slightly red. Not because of shame, but because of the alcohol, “I mean, you're so gorgeous you definitely have someone, but, at least, I want to make sure.” She shrugged, and Brianna smirked. She knew where was this leading; she had twenty eight after all. She had lost the count of what happened after someone asked her it.

Brianna shook her head. “Not really. I'm so painfully single.” She dramatized, gaining a loud chuckle from Aquaria.

She then felt her stomach twist and scream for some proper food. She looked around and noticed her uncles were sitting in the second floor, watching every single move they made. She quickly texted something to them before grabbing Brianna's wrist.

“I'm hungry, would you mind accompanying me to look for something to eat? I'm starving.” She rubbed her belly in an exaggerated way, making the girl laugh.

Brianna nodded and pulled her phone to text Kameron so she wouldn't worry, they were in their way to exit the club when Aquaria's stomach twisted again, and she knew it. Aquaria wasn't hungry, _she_ was. But now it was late to turn back.

 

-

 

Vixen was doing her shift alone for the first time in months. Just one day had passed without Blair on her side, and she already felt so empty. Blair always tried to cheer her up, make their time together more enjoyable, getting her out of trouble for her big mouth; Blair meant many things to Vixen, and just when she was kidnapped, she had to realize it. The world had weird ways to make people appreciate what they had, Vixen thought. If only she had accompanied her, if only Blair wasn't so stubborn, if only she didn't felt so personally attacked by Blair's missing.

She didn't know what the killer's intentions where by kidnapping her partner. Not intimidate her, Vixen wasn't afraid of no bitch, she said it a million times and proved it another million more. But Blair, Blair was different; she always came off as shy and introvert in the interviews the media forced her in, stumbling and being perceived as weak. Perhaps this was a warning, maybe the murderer wanted to make them know this was serious; after the news report with the updated profile of the assassin, she knew the little bitch would do everything to not be found or threatened, as long as she had something significant to the police.

The real question was _how_ she knew they were in Manhattan patrolling, _how_ she knew their exact location, _how the fuck_ did she beat Blair, the only girl that passed with an A+ the self defense classes. So many questions and barely no answers, she was getting more and more stressed. Luckily, this time she had brought her pills. She was ready to fight if she needed it.

Vixen passed by a club, The Queer Corner, everything seemed to go with normality. She drove a block down, passing by another alley. God she hated alleys now, but she had a feeling in her chest that something was going on there, she just knew it; the movement of the garbage bags and cats groaning while running away; it meant there was someone, disturbing the peace. It was probably a couple drunk enough for not wanting to walk to a hotel and then they decided to have sex in an alley. Vixen chuckled, when this happened she would normally go bother them with Blair, pointing at them the light of the lamp. She tried to calm her shaky hands and told herself it was probably a horny couple, and despite being worried as fuck for Blair, she could use some relax so she wouldn't have another unnecessary meltdown.

She parked the car nearby and tried to get off of it as quietly as possibly. She hold her lamp close, like her gun, just in case. As she approached the alley, she could hear a cat crying and a soft whimper that was muffled by something, Vixen tried not to laugh. _Fun night, huh?_

She walked close to the brick wall, hearing more noises now. But it didn't sound like a horny couple anymore, no; there was a soft voice whispering things she didn't understand quite much, except when it cursed. It was a woman's voice. Vixen got tense, could it be...? No. No way. It was too risky even for...

' _Poor little slut; did you really fell for my kind words and wide smile?_ ' Vixen was now fucking sweating. It was her. The Bloody Murderer; she was sure. The thick Italian accent and the whimpers of the other person with her made it very clear, the anger ran through her veins, as she hided behind a dump. ' _Is your blood as good as your lips? Guess we will find out soon.'_

“Oh no, hell no bitch!” Vixen came out of the shadows, pointing a gun in the darkness while she lighted up her lamp. The panorama made her want to throw up; the murderer was a woman, that was confirmed. Her face was covered in scratches and her dress was ripped up, probably when the victim tried to fight back, and the victim, _God, the victim_. A blonde woman was sobbing uncontrollably in the ground, in her legs were cuts provoked by the pocket knife the serial killer had in her left hand, she couldn't see her face clearly but there was a big, bleeding cut in her right cheek, and some bruises were visible in her arms. There was already blood on the knife and ground and the victim's mouth was covered with tape.

But, the only thing Blake Jones was mistaken, was the woman's hair color. He had said _black_ , not _blonde_. The killer smiled, and approached to the policewoman with a smirk on her face, the woman in the ground started shouting something she couldn't understand due to the tap covering her mouth. Vixen wasn't scared, at all, but the nervousness made her legs shake and the anger for whatever could have happened to Blair made her want to shot right now and end everything. But Blair wouldn't appear if she did so, so she had to wait _the moment._

“We finally met, Miss Vixen,” the blonde woman started, standing right in front of the gun and the one holding it. With Vixen's aim, it wouldn't be so difficult to shoot her right into her heart, “I've heard a lot of you, from the news, of course. I know you've been looking for me desperately. Well, here I am.” She extended her arms, smiling in a devilish way. Vixen was tempted to press the trigger. “Have to admit, you were pretty close to find me before, luckily for me, I was faster, and more intelligent. I was never caught-”

“Until now.” She finished, frowning so hard she was sure she was going to get lines after this. The blonde smiled, trying to look falsely innocent.

“I was going to say by one of your men, but yeah, that also works.” The policewoman took a step further, but the killer didn't step back. She wasn't afraid, Vixen noticed.

“Where's my partner?” she asked, going straight to the point. She glanced shortly at the woman in the ground, crying without control, probably thinking she wouldn't make this out alive. She pitied her.

“The ginger?” a fire burn down her throat when she spoke, Vixen nodded. “Oh, yeah. She's still alive, don't worry, I was using her as a temporal source of food” she shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. Tears threatened to go down her cheeks.

“You bastard.” She mumbled, with her voice full of hate. “Why do you do it? Why do you kill people to satisfy yourself? What kind of monster are you?!” The white woman laughed loudly, complimented.

“I'm a monster called Sabatina, darling. I share body with a whore named Aquaria.” The confession made Vixen's legs shake. What did this mean? Was she...? No. it wasn't possible. As if she could read her mind, Sabatina smiled widely. “I know, darling, I know; it's hard to believe someone as me is forced to share with someone else. But life wanted it this way.” Sabatina shrugged, removing her hair, revealing a long dark hair under the wig. “I kill people because it's my nature. My way to survive. I need blood to satisfy myself like you need air to live.” Sabatina pulled a face, trying to look sad, “it actually hurts my feelings you thin bad of me, all I did was trying to help your stupid station to clean the streets. But just because I'm not an ally nor I kill them without asking something in exchange, you despise me!” she shook her head, faking to wipe a tear away.

Brianna, who was watching without interrupting from the ground, opened her eyes as she heard every single word that came from the woman's mouth. How was that possible?! How she could have memories related to the same person but with different personalities?! The question itself made her think, multiple personalities? It was a weird disorder, not very known in the world of medicine, there was limited information about it at the moment, yet she was standing in front of a real person with multiple personality disorder. Sabatina and Aquaria. Aquaria and Sabatina. They were the exact same person all this time.

And Brianna felt stupid, because she should have noticed the similarities, she should have known that there were no coincidences in life and everything happened for a reason; Sabatina and Aquaria appeared in her life not to help her erase the mist, they were the monsters hidden between it and now they were back to end what they started.

As if she could read her mind, Sabatina (or Aquaria; she wasn't sure anymore) turned to see her and smiled. In a way that made Brianna shake again from the fear.

“She reminds me so much of an old lover of mines, you know?” she said to Vixen, with nostalgia in her voice. “I killed her, she betrayed me. She deserved it. But Aquaria cried all night long because she loved her. Bullshit. We can't love anyone, nobody loves a monster and monster doesn't love nobody.” Vixen took a step further, taking advantage of her sudden distraction.

“How was she called?” she asked, softly. Sabatina thought about it, before answering. Has to be noticed, she _shouldn’t_ answer if she didn't want to, but she was sure none of them would say nothing after she killed them.

“Lindsey Perrie.” The answer left Brianna shaking a little. That wasn't her name, that wasn't her. Then who was the person from her memories? Would she be delirious? The mist surrounded her one more time, and she felt dizzy, so dizzy she was a step closer to passing out. “She knew it well, but, maybe, not so well, since she thought, in her innocence, that she could betray us and make it out alive. She was wrong.”

The memories in Brianna's mind of a dark haired woman were now more clear, and the face she saw there it wasn't Aquaria's nor Sabatina's. It was someone else. And she wanted to scream and curse for risking her own life just in a desperate, failed try to made the mist disappear. Now she was cold, with bleeding cuts, laying in a dirty ground and probably about to die. She wondered why the policewoman hadn't pressed the trigger yet. When someone would be like _Deadpool_?

' _Aquaria! Aquaria! Come out! This is not funny! It's more than midnight!_ ' Sabatina heard Aquaria's uncles screaming down the street, and she felt the other occupant of the body fighting to take control over it. It hurt, every time they fought for control it felt like something was burning inside them and the weakest one had to give up. Problem is, they were both as strong as each other, and stubborn as hell. But, Vixen didn't knew this, so when they felt on their knees, shaking uncontrollably, saw an opportunity to arrest them. But when she was getting closer to the body, someone yelled at her, lightning up everything.

“Aquaria?!” it was a male voice, she turned around and saw two men, probably from her same age, looking horrified the scene. “What happened here?!” the shortest one screamed, covering his mouth.

Now it's when people should put on Matt and Jason's shoes; just some minutes ago they were making out in their car, kind of dizzy for the amount of shots and alcohol in their bodies. Until they realized their niece should already be back, they went back to the club, but it was now empty. The ran a street up and down until they heard something from an alley, and decided to check in. They never thought the would find the following situation; a policewoman pointing her gun at their niece, and the woman they saw Aquaria dancing with some moments ago, laying on the floor, bleeding, with the horror painted on her face.

The policewoman, that they knew from that morning news, was shouting order to them, or maybe to the little thing she was holding in her hand. Matt and Jason were frozen in their spots, without knowing what to do or how to react. Jason wanted to say to Matt he knew something was wrong with that girl, that he could hear when she left the apartment in the middle of the night and didn't came back until three am. But it wasn't the moment to brag about his knowledge. Vixen was still pointing at Aquaria, who was shaking in the ground.

“Uncle Jason...” she mumbled, with her face laid on the concrete, Jason gulped, that wasn't Aquaria's voice. “... You were right in not trusting in me.” She then laughed, in a demoniac way; she tried to stand up, but Vixen pulled the trigger, failing on purpose.

“Tell me where is my partner!” she demanded, raising her voice, Sabatina spat as far as she could, in order to offend Vixen.

“Oblige me!” She shouted, angrily. She wouldn't tell no one where she hided the body, not even in her last moments.

Vixen smirked, slightly pressing the trigger. “Fine.”

One. Two. Three shots. The first one fell near her arm, the second was directed to her leg, and the third was above her shoulder. Sabatina howled in pain, and Vixen took advantage of it to save the victim. She carried her in a bridal style and ran to the patrol, the couple left their astonishment as soon as the first shot rumbled in the dark place. The didn't try to help her, nor to ran away. They just... Stood in front of her while she was bleeding, asking for the forgiveness she once denied. Matt busted into tears, what have happened? Where was their little girl? Who was this stranger, that possessed Aquaria's body and turned her into a monster? Jason hold Matt as he cried and when he made eye contact with the woman laying on the floor, howling in pain, he knew she shouldn't be pitied.

“Sharon and Alaska would be so ashamed of you.” He said. And Sabatina didn't know why it hurt more what he just said instead of the shots in her body.

As soon as Vixen came back, the siren of the police could be heard from one block down, just like the siren of the ambulance. Was this the end? Sabatina asked herself, and the answer, unfortunately, was probably. Not even in her worst days she had been seen, now, just for a trip, she could be put in jail.

But this wasn't the end, not yet. Vixen needed to know now where the fuck Blair was, and it better be quick. She grabbed Sabatina (or Aquaria) by her hair, and looked at her with anger.

“I will not repeat it again; where. is. Blair?” Sabatina used her last forces to chuckle, while a trickle of blood ran down her chin.

“Fine. You win. I hide her on the cemetery Peaceful Soul, in the only pantheon that hasn't been completely closed.” She winks at her, and Vixen curses. Even in her final moments, the woman likes to be mysterious. But now, she would pay for all her crimes, so Vixen lets her have it as a comfort.

When the authorities and her superiors arrive, she gives as much information she can in the most quick way possible. She has to find Blair before it's too late, so she grabs a bunch of people and tracking dogs before heading to the cemetery. She leaves the tiny woman (later on she would find out her name was Brianna) with her muscle friend and paramedics, wishing her good luck with her recovery.

The road to the cemetery is almost like a race against time. They don't know in what type of conditions Blair is, nor if Sabatina was telling Vixen the truth when she said she was alive. Vixen can now just pray to a God she didn't believe anymore for her best friend to be alive, and to find the pantheon easily. The cemetery is isolated and they can hardly spot any guard around. They scream her name once and once again, but not even the softest voice is heard, even though the place is really quiet.

Vixen tries to think what would Sabatina do. She tries to think like a serial killer would, and focus on the place, she sees around; all of the mausoleums were closed with concrete around their entrances, there was no chance Blair was there. Until, she saw a pantheon, hidden between the threes and darkness. The door was slightly open and she could see a thin light coming from there. She wanted to cry of happiness, and started to run in its direction.

She prayed to every God for Blair to be there and alive, she would go insane looking in every cemetery and mausoleum in Manhattan. As she ran, the road felt so long and with no ending, Vixen cursed, she almost tripped in many occasions, but wasn't going to stop. No ma'am. Just a without Blair was so gloomy and meaningless, Vixen couldn't imagine a life without the ginger.

As soon as she was in front of the door, trying to catch her breath, her heart dropped to her knees. What if she wasn't there?, she thought, What if she's already dead?, lots of bad thoughts surrounded Vixen's mind as she opened the door with all hr strength. She heard someone whimpering and sobbing inside, the smallest sound was turned into an echo due to the concrete and bricks, and her heart started hammering in her chest. She saw around, and when the imagine of her redhead partner, laying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her, she started to cry.

“Blair” she called, the ginger's eyes focused her and a silent tear escaped from her left eye; the right one was swollen and with a purple tone. Vixen doubted she could feel it. “Blair, oh my God, I was so scared.” Vixen dropped on her knees and crawled towards her, crying uncontrollably when she wrapped her arms around her. Blair would have pet he hair and whispered everything was okay, but her body was so tired and sore, she found hard even breathing.

“Y... You found me.” She managed to say, smiling as she could. Her muscles hurt but it felt so good being around her arms. Vixen nodded frantically as her tears soaked Blair's face.

“And I will never let you go again.” She promised, lifting her in a bridal style. Blair rested her head on Vixen's chest, and all the noises around were suddenly muffled by her partner's heartbeat. Wrapped around Vixen's arms, she felt safer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) No, Brianna is not dead and neither is Blair. They're both alive.
> 
> 2.) No, I'm not trying to offend people with mental disorders. I had the concept for this after watching Split, and wrote ALL of these 16.8K words in one week and finished it over the time since I changed the very first ending more than five times.
> 
> 3.) I'm thinking about turning these into a more developed fanfic, explaining what happened with Blair and how she got caught, who stole Sabatina's bags and more. I don't know yet, it depends.
> 
> 4.) If you made it this far on these notes I want to thank you so much but you should thank more to my beautiful wife for being my muse when writing these. Bea, you're the best thing that could happen to me and I'm glad I met you. <3
> 
> 5.) Thanks for reading!! If you guys noticed ANY mistake, please please let me know! I'm used to write mystery in my mother tongue and writing these genre in english was a little bit difficult.
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask me on my tumblr, chachkisalpaca as well :)


End file.
